


A quick sighting

by Hyperactivefangirl29



Series: Masks off to ya [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperactivefangirl29/pseuds/Hyperactivefangirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tourists flock to France in the summer, this year the Eiffel Tower isn't the only wonder they'll see above the rooftops of Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A quick sighting

Below him, the streets of his city where a tangle of tourists, even at night. Camera flashes and loud, accented voices messed with his enhanced senses making him less graceful and more clumsy than usual. His Lady had laughed when he tripped over a small chimney stack while on patrol one night. Luckily, none of the tourists had seen them yet, all to captivated by the famous sights of Paris, unaware of the two teenage hero's above them in the night.

"If you're lucky, you'll catch a glimpse of our local heroes." Chat Noir paused, perched on Marinette's roof. A group of tourists, led by a guide clustered around the statue of Ladybug and himself. The guide was gesturing enthusiastically to the statue, telling the foreigners the story of Ladybug and Chat Noir. "Chat, are you alright?" Ladybug landed gently next to him, placing a concerned hand on his shoulder. "The tourists, do you think they'll get in our way, trying to take pictures of our fights?"

"Maybe." Ladybug shrugged. "Hopefully not, but you never know. Just so long as none of them get Akumatized. Anyway, there's no point worrying about it now, if they get in our way, we'll move them. Can we get back to patrol now?" 

"You always know how to _purr_ -suade me that everything will turn out okay, My Lady. You're so _paw_ -sitive." Chat grinned, Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Who did I piss off to deserve you?" 

 

A week later, an Akuma attacked. A local park gardener, angry at tourists stepping in his flowerbeds to get better pictures. Said tourists gaped as the streets of Paris became overgrown with luscious plants. They gasped in amazement as a string appeared from a rooftop, bringing a girl into the action, her red and black polka dot costume standing out against the green. Phones where brought out as she jumped out of her Tarzan-swing and into several forward somersaults. They screamed and yelled as their friends began to turn into gnomes at a single touch from a plant. They ran backwards; still filming; as a boy in black spared with the gardener. They cheered when the man was defeated, their camera's snapping pictures of the fist bump before the two young hero's disappeared over the rooftops. 

The tourists didn't understand why no one was investigating the identities of the heroes, why no one knew who they were. Even after being sharply reminded that, ' _this is real life, not a marvel movie'_ they didn't let up, but they never did find out who 'Ladybug' and 'Chat Noir' where before the summer was up. Unknowingly visiting Ladybug's parents bakery and buying Chat Noir's father's clothes. 


End file.
